1. Field
The invention is related to an overload control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional overload control schemes are used for inter-cell power control. A conventional overload control scheme may complement an Inter-cell Interference Coordination (ICIC) scheme. The conventional overload control scheme detects an interference overload event at each cell and sends an overload indicator to neighboring cells.